Harry Potter and The Ancient One
by FairyTaler
Summary: 'By the power vested in me as an Incarnate I hereby declare all these deals complete and unchangeable. By the power of The Law as set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew and The Rules as set down by Merlin and Morgana I do hereby declare this Game Of The Incarnates as started.' (Characters, Rating, Genres might change.) R R.


A.N. Disclaimer J.K. Rowling owns all characters except the Incarnates (those are mine). I own nothing but the plot. Which I bounced off my sister and made her read my story like a thousand times tell it was right.

* * *

Harry Potter and The Ancient One

Prologue: The Game Begins

Life, Death, Time, Fate

A Four Way Game

Missing Player

Checkmate.

**'Check!'** A man in white robes triumphantly yelled.

Leaning back in his chair he surveyed the boards. It was like a four way chess game, only each board had the traits of it's owner. The first was white, it was only missing two Pawns and both Knights but that was okay, for it had the third boards Bishops. Each piece was white and had a identifying color spiraled around it.

The second one overlapped parts of this board and was black, this was the board the man had made the check on. The pieces where all black with no other colors but they were shaped in identifying ways. The white boards' two missing Pawns were on this board, and it was missing a Knight and Rook.

The third was a shimmering gold and silver, that overlapped both the white and black board. Each piece was an interesting mix of the two colors, each looked like it's human counterpart. This board housed the black ones missing Rook and the white ones missing Knights and also had the fourth boards missing Queen and Pawn. Well it was missing it's own Bishops, a Knight and three Pawns.

The fourth board was a clear crystal that was tinted a light blue. It overlapped perfectly with the other three boards. Each piece had the same crystal like form, their color depending on what type of crystal they were. This board was missing a Queen and a Pawn. The gold and silver boards missing Knight and three Pawns were on this board as well as the black boards missing Knight.

There was a fifth board that overlapped all the others it was violet and emerald green. The pieces were exactly how chess pieces should look minus the color of course. The Pawns were emerald green well the others were violet. There were no missing pieces, the board was covered in a layer of dust, and the pieces had been left in the same place they were when the fifth player had quit due to Death cheating. The other players never took the pieces, nor moved their own pieces on to this board.

The other two players groaned when the white player yelled check. After a moment of thought the black cloaked player let out a chuckle that the others did not hear. The crystal like blue player began to mumble to himself about going around the rules and being accused of dirty underhand tricks. Well the gold and silver player lend forward and began to nudge his pieces well whispering words the others couldn't hear. Although the black player could have sworn he heard something along the lines of "if you win I'll give you immortality" and let out another chuckle that, this time was heard by the others.

_'What are you laughing at Death? Your going to loose this round as just much as the rest of us.'_ The crystal like blue player said. Well turning to the figure in a black cloak.

'Well it's not like I have to bribe my pieces with deals and gifts. In order to get them to do what I want. Unlike Fate.' Death said with a wicked grin in the direction of the silver and gold player. 'Of course then there's you with your cheating and going round the rules without breaking them.' Death finished with a significant look at crystal like blue player. Seeing that his easy victory was supposedly at stake the white player quickly sat up and leaned forward. Started to say something only to be cut off by Fate yelling at Death in outrage.

'Hey! I resent that, I do not bribe my players they do whatever I ask... or say.' He said indignantly. 'And besides at least I can keep some of my player unlike some people.' He said with a smug look at white player.

**'...What's that suppose to mean. It's not like I freely give them up I do what I must to win and if that means losing a few then so be it. Just because I don't hoard my players like Death.'**

'Hey, what are you trying to say? Your not suppose to give up your pieces, Life. Even Karma knew that when she played with us that one time, and she's just...never mind I'd rather not say.' Death shivered violently as did the others. As they remembered the last time they had let someone take the place of their missing fifth player, who had quite around the time of Merlin because Death had refused to complete the deal they had already agreed to, swearing up and down that SHE had cheated. Needless to say Karma had caused that game too ended in a war.

_'Please don't bring her up. She's worse then Life.'_ Life let out an indigent huff.

**'Honestly. What is this pick on Life day?'**

'Yes.' The others yelled. _'Anyways I think the mortals have this one right when they say karma's a bitch.'_

All the players broke out into laughter. The crystal like blue player began to get a thoughtful look on his face, that caused the other players to look at him expectantly, well still chuckling every now and then.

_'You know, we haven't had a really challenging game since Death broke the deal he made. Making HER quite... Well except that one game were Desire played during the time of the Founders.'_

**'Sssshhh!'** The other players yelled at the same time well looking around in fear just in case the dreaded SHE might have heard.

_'Oh! Honestly, think about it SHE leaves and that causes us to be at a... a... a stalemate, if you will. First Desire asks to play, and that was well and good but then we bring Karma in and look what happens, a war goes and breaks out, a child loses his family, then gets abused, used like some tool, and then loses almost everyone he loves. If SHE were here that wouldn't have happened.'_ The other two were looking at him like he was crazy. Life got up and began to mutter to himself, well casting fearful looks at door that was in the corner of the room. Well Fate was rocking back and forth, constantly glancing in all directions just in case. Well Death, Death was look at the crystal like blue player with feral grin. That was causing the other to slowly back up in fear.

_'Ya. I don't like the way Deaths looking at me. So forget I said anything.'_

'Honestly, Time! You'd think I was the plague with the way your trying to get away from me.' The feral grin still in place the others stop and look at Death for a moment before realization set in.

**_'You are the plague!'_** The three yelled together.

'Right! No need to yell. And I'm not the plague I just control him. But anyways think about it, Times right we should ask HER to play with us again.'

'Are you mad!' Fate yelled. 'You know what, never mind don't answer that.'

The others chuckled at this and Death got up with a "Humph", and began to walk around the board game, muttering "honestly" to himself. Well thinking of ways to make Fate pay for that little statement about his sanity.

**'Fate has a point. Why do you even want HER to play again Death?'** Life asked. **'Because, I mean you do realize that if SHE does play again then you have to make good on your deal with HER.'**

'I know that.' Death huffed. 'Then I'll make a new deal with HER or give HER the one SHE wanted. I mean honestly aren't you guys tired of always losing to Life!'

**'Hey! There's nothing wrong with losing.'**

'Ya. Says the one who's won every round since SHE quit.'

Death was still circling, Life had taken to glancing at the door again only to realize that it had started to open, thankfully the fifth player was still occupied somewhere else, of course it wouldn't stay that way for long SHE had probably already heard Death and was on HER way. Well Time had gotten up and was walking towards the door, making the other players, including Death, stop and watch as he crossed the room and stop in front of the door. Despite the fact that time had no bearing in their realms it seemed to slow down then stop altogether when Time reached out his hand and pushed the door open the rest of the way.

Just as quickly as it slowed it suddenly speed back up as Time quickly took several steps back as woman of about 5'2 stepped out of the room. Her eyes were slits like a snakes or dragons, there color was violet with a ring of emerald green around her pupils and flecked with silver. Her silver hair went all the way to her waist. Glancing briefly at the others as she stepped into the room, a magical wave seemed to pass over everyone and thing, as it passed the board the dust vanished and the pieces reset themselves.

**_'I hear you're finally willing to finish the deal that you agreed to, Death.'_** SHE said as she finally settled herself in front of her board. The other players quickly followed suit.

'Yes well. That or make a new one.' Death smirked. 'I want to start over. Go back to the beginning if you will.'

'You idiot Death! We can't go that far back. Not even Time can.' Fate yelled, well Time scowled not happy in the least that his ability to turn back time was being questioned. Death cut in before Time could start in on Fate.

'I know that. I didn't mean all the way back, just to the boy's first year, that's doable we're only to his fifth.'

_'Need I remind you that time is my forte so if we go back that would be a deal made with me. If we're making new deals I want in. I think starting over is a good idea but, if we do then I get to keep the bushy haired one that uses a time turner in his third year.'_ Time stated as he smirked at Death and triumphantly continued. _'Which means that you have to wait to get the mutt.'_

Death growled. 'Fine. Then I want the snake and the rat sooner than the last time.' Before Life could say anything Fate cut in.

'I think that if we start over then some people should be allowed to remember what happened and why.' The other players stared at him for a second.

'You know that's a good idea. No more than ten but no less than five.'

**'Seven! It is the most powerful magical number after all.'** Life interjected, the others looked thoughtful before they shook their head and agreed.

'Great! I already have the perfect seven. The old coot, the boy, the mutt, the little dragon, the Seer, the bat, and the chameleon.'

**'Those are actually really good choices.'** Life mumbled the shock in his voice very obviously. Fate scowled at him.

'Thanks Life, there's no reason you have to sound so shocked.'

**'Fine!'** Life yelled. **'We can do this I'll even give Death the rat and the snake. I'll also give him a mindless one if he gives me the mind of the other mindless one. I also want to give five gifts.'**

'I'll take it.' Death yelled to get a mindless one way before their time was a fantastic deal, if not the best.

_**'Not so fast. Seems you've forgotten that giving gifts is my area of expertise.'**_ SHE said well looking up from the pieces that had started to rearrange themselves on the boards as the deals were made. _**'You're just lucky I like you Life. You have to pick the five now and tell us their gifts, but you have to give them their gifts at random times that we decide.'**_

Life looked uncertain for a moment then straightened his shoulders and nodding his head he agreed.

**'Alright. The Seer, I give the ability to See farther in time. The boy, I give back that which he would have freely given. The moon walker, I give him the ability to understand the gift he already has. The little lion, I gift the language and power of the Earth. The little dragon, I give the ability to understand all languages of both man and animal.'** Here Life paused. **'And to all this I think the boy should be allowed to know all those who will remember what happened. And that he should be the only one who knows.'**

**_'You bring a valid point, the boy shall know all who remember, the others will only know that there are six others and that only one of them knows who they all are.'_** SHE looked at the other players for a second then continued. **_'We'll have to go down to the mortal plane to tell the seven before we start over.'_** Glancing at Death SHE leaned forward and with a gleeful and slightly smug smile asked. **_'Does this mean you are keeping your deal Death? I can bring any two people I want back to life, no matter who they are, how they died, or when they died.'_**

Death groaned. 'Yes. Yes, this means that I keep our deal from the first game.' The other players began to laugh.

'You should have saw that one coming Death!' Fate choked out between fits of laughter.

_'Alright enough we need to set these deals so there considered legal by the Laws and Rules.' _Time said.

**_'I call in Empathy to be the Keeper of the Laws and Rules. Are there any who disagree with my choice?'_** SHE asked, looking around at the others.

_'No, I think Empathy would be the best to preside over the game.'_ Time agreed as he got up and left the game only to come back several seconds later with a little girl around six, with shoulder length hair that was rapidly changing color and golden eyes, in tow.

'You called?' Empathy asked, only to stop and look at HER. Her face broke out into a wide smile. 'I new they'd ask you to come back sooner or later. Especially after what happened when they had Karma play.' Empathy clapped her hands together and began to jump up and down like the six year old child she was. 'Hold on, I'll be right back I have to get the others! This is going to be a game to remember especially if those deals are anything to go by.' She said as she gestured at the boards then ran off before any of the others could say or do anything.

Death dropped his head into his hands as he groaned. 'I knew we should have done it ourselves. Know all the Incarnates are going to want to watch this game.'

**'Oh, don't be like that Death. You know she's right, this is going to be a very interesting game.' **Life chuckled.

Fate groaned. 'I am so with Death on this one. Why did you guys have to pick Empathy?' The other players just laughed and continued to wait for Empathy to return with the other Incarnates.

'I'm back!' She sang as she skipped back up to the boards. Several of the other Incarnates were with her. 'Right, now we can begin the game.'

Time leaned over to whisper in Deaths ear. _'Look on the bright side, at least she didn't bring all the Incarnates.' _Life began to laugh having overheard Times statement.

'Right.' Empathy cut in before any more could be said. 'By the power vested in my as an Incarnate I hereby declare all these deals complete and unchangeable. By the power of The Law as set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew and The Rules as set down by Merlin and Morgana I do hereby declare this Game Of The Incarnates as started.'

The boards began to glow a soft red and then fade completely. The audience got comfortable as probably the most important game began.

SHE let out a low chuckle. **_'Right. Let the games begin. Pawn to E-5 Lifes board.'_** The other players immediately let out a low groan.

* * *

A.N.

Right so I wrote this on Zoho Docs. and they give you the option to put a line through your words. (I think it's called strikethrough.) Anyways thats what Deaths words are suppose to be like. As well as HER words. Because HER's are mix of very ones.

So it might be awhile before I post the next chapter. I got some life issues to take care of. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors never was the best at that. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! So I think thats everything. If you have any questions, complaints, comments, or thoughts. Review or PM me. We out.

~FairyTaler~


End file.
